SE461890 discloses a mop with a mop head to which a handle is attached via an attachment part. The attachment part is arranged to slide in a groove in the mop head between different positions and is locked in a chosen position using a locking device. The locking device requires grasping with one hand for unlocking such that the attachment part may be shifted. Coming in direct contact with the mop head is unhygienic and impractical.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a mop head with an attachment part which facilitates shifting of the attachment part in relation to the mop head.
These and other objects are attained by a mop head with an attachment.